Fence posts have previously been used to support metal or plastic wire netting in order to provide enclosures for livestock such as chickens, ducks and pheasants. As such livestock benefit from grazing in different areas, it is preferable for the fence posts to be movable so that the enclosure can be re-sited in alternate locations. It is also preferable that the fence posts have a lightweight structure.
Known fence posts are often of a solid, wood or metal construction and are therefore relatively heavy. They also tend to be cumbersome and require considerable storage space. Another problem with such posts is that when mailed to customers, shipping and courier costs are increased due to their considerable weight and volume.
The present disclosure has been devised with the foregoing problems in mind. An aim of one implementation of the teachings of the disclosure is to provide a fence post that is compact before final assembly, that is efficient, reliable, lightweight and which may be produced at relatively low cost.